Forever
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Rin is afraid that she won't be with Lord Sesshomaru forever.


It was any normal day for Sesshomaru really, except for the fact that Jaken had taken Ah-Un to complete some errands for him, leaving him with just his human charge for the day. She was being good enough, running around picking flowers, of which she weaved into a flower crown and presented him with. They were spending their day in a quiet clearing within the forest. Sesshomaru felt that Rin would like a break for once that wasn't just for her to sleep and he also figured it would be much easier for Jaken to find him again when he finished everything.

"I made it for you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, urging him to take the flower crown from her hands.

He didn't make any move to take it from her. "I think that it would suit you better than I, Rin." He simply replied.

Rin wasn't dejected by his words in the slightest. In fact, her smile widened. "Okay!" She put the crown on her own head and went over to her bag that Kagome had given her. It was filled with food, a few toys from Kagome's world, and candy.

Sesshomaru remembered when Kagome first gave that bag to Rin. Every once in a while, he would take the ten-year-old to the Miko and Hanyou so that she could see them, but also because Kagome tended to give Rin things that pleased the young girl greatly. As they traveled and didn't settle in one particular area, Rin hadn't many possessions to occupy her time with until Kagome started bringing her things from her world.

The bag itself was strange, he'd never seen one before. Kagome called it a backpack and explained it's purpose. Along with the backpack, Kagome had brought gifts for Rin that she'd placed inside. He had been utterly bewildered at the strange contraption Rin pulled from the bag. It was pink, had four wheels, and was shaped rather oddly. Kagome explained that in her time, people traveled by the use of large machines called cars and that this was a miniature replica of one that you could control with the use of a remote that accompanied it. She also explained that it only operated with the use of something called a battery and she gave Rin extras for when the ones in the toy stopped working. The first time Rin had played with it, she'd run over Jaken's foot in the process, which in and of itself was quite an amusing ordeal. Aside from that, Kagome also gave Rin a teddy bear and the candy. The candy was called chocolate and Sesshomaru had never heard about it, let alone tried it before, so when Rin offered him a piece, he had to fulfill his curiosity.

It was very sweet and rich tasting and it melted instantly in his mouth. He actually found himself not minding the taste all that much. In fact, after a few more of the pieces, he decided that he liked these treats. Rin returned to his side and sat down next to him with the small bag of chocolates. She was aware that her Lord enjoyed the candy just as much as she, so she liked to share it with him, which she was doing now. She handed him a couple of the pieces and took a few for herself as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have a wife?" Rin asked out of the blue.

Sesshomaru was not expecting the girl to ask him a question like that and it caught him off guard briefly. Without looking at her, he replied. "Of course not."

"Really?" Rin sounded surprised. "But, Lord Sesshomaru is so handsome."

"That means nothing. I have no interest in such matters."

Sesshomaru could obtain a wife easily, if he wanted one. There were plenty of female dog demons that had expressed many a time their desire for him. But, they were annoying and definitely not worth his time. "Do you ever want to have children?" Rin asked.

"No." His eyes shifted down to Rin. _It's as if I have one already. _He thought to himself.

"Who will be in charge of your lands after you then, my Lord?" She asked, curiously.

Well, in that case, he supposed either Inuyasha or Inuyasha's pups would take over. As much as he disliked the idea, his father's blood still ran through the Hanyou's veins and he was entitled to the Western Lands if something ever were to happen to Sesshomaru. He didn't dare tell Rin that though. When Rin did not get an answer to her question, she presented him with another question. "So, does that mean you don't want to marry either?"

"I see no need to." He explained simply.

"Oh." Rin grew silent. She picked at the fabric of her kimono idly. Sesshomaru sensed her sudden change in mood and wouldn't deny that he was curious about why she was acting like so.

"What is troubling you?" He asked, looking down at her.

Rin lifted her head to look up at him, giving him a forced smile. "Oh, it's nothing. It's not important."

He could tell that she was still troubled by whatever was plaguing her mind. He was definitely not going to drop the subject now. "You know better than to lie."

Rin sighed. She was aware that once Sesshomaru wanted something, he would get it. There was no use in trying to lie to him more, she just had to tell him what she was thinking. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of doing so. "When I asked if you had a wife and you said no, I was happy, but then you said you don't plan to marry."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow a small fraction. "And, that upset you?"

Rin nodded shyly. "Yes."

His question still remained partly unanswered. "You did not completely answer my question."

"Well… Rin was disappointed because…" She played with her hands nervously and averted her gaze from his. "Because Rin wants to marry Lord Sesshomaru one day."

In the two years that Sesshomaru had come to know Rin, he found himself surprised by her many times, but this took the cake. Marry him? What an absurd notion. Despite the fact that by the time Rin reached a suitable age to marry, he wouldn't look a day older than he does now, this girl deserved better than being stuck to him for the rest of her life.

"I told you it wasn't important." Rin spoke, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Why would you wish such a thing?" He asked her, genuinely curious.

Rin pulled her knees up to her chest and began to draw random shapes in the dirt with her finger. "Because Lord Sesshomaru was the first person who was nice to Rin after her family died. Lord Sesshomaru has done so much for Rin. Rin loves Lord Sesshomaru more than anyone else. Rin wants to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever…"

He turned his attention from the girl to stare across the clearing at a random tree. "This Sesshomaru will cease to exist long after you are gone, Rin. You need not worry about not being by my side."

The smile on Rin's face grew so wide he feared she would hurt herself for a brief second. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course. I never negate my words."

If he wasn't surprised enough by Rin today, he was even more so when she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. "That makes Rin very happy!" He couldn't bring himself to push her off.


End file.
